


Don’t Stop Me Now

by henriettaholden



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriettaholden/pseuds/henriettaholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<span><a href="http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/"><b>nekid_spike</b></a></span> 's Nekid Numbers: Angel or Willow / Motorbike / Airport / Bondage<br/> <br/>If you haven't seen the Cadbury ad with the airport vehicles <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvZnjOwFh2U">watch this first</a>  or nothing from here on out will make sense<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: Freddie Mercury. Dude, you rocked the abnormal costuming and awesome tunage. You made it okay to be me. Also, Cadbury chocolates, you got me through university. My tiny meagre wages have helped keep you recession free. Also, everyone who has ever written a fic with Spike in/on/driving/being driven in a car. I tried to read them all at the same time earlier this year.Thanks for feeding my car kink in an environmentally friendly way.

 

 **Don't Stop Me Now**

  


The rope burned his wrists. And he didn’t know where he was. That last drink was definitely the culprit.

 

He sniffed. The seductive smell of engine grease and steel and paint. The gas tank was full, he knew from the sweet scents sinking into his nostrils.

 

In the not very distant distance, he could hear a plane taxiing down a runway, the pop of air accommodating the metallic beast in the sky.

 

His head couldn’t move and the ceiling seemed so far away. It was then, when a women’s pink and black boudoir case dropped onto his head, did he realise he was in a hanger.

 

And he wasn’t in the Viper.

 

The baggage carrier was just the right height for tying a faux-blond vampire to one of the green trays.

 

His neck cricked as the baggage carrier was put into accelerate, speeding out of the hanger and onto the runway.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, a white monster of a thing towered over him.

 

Suddenly, the words _Burning through the sky_ sung out from speakers next to the klaxons on the terminal gates.

 

The grass was flattened from the last takeoff of the night. The terminal was silent, lights glittering in the distant.

 

From each of the airport vehicles, Spike heard, what he imagined were, burly men singing in exact unison the words, “Don’t Stop Me Now.”

 

And then they were off.

 

“BOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOCKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS,” echoed across the night sky.

 

And Spike could move his limbs again, thrashing as the machines cut in front of one another.

 

Luggage spilled off the trays as they shot to the side, blocking the red conveyor-belt truck.

 

Spike raised his neck turning it to see the giant hole in the sky that the trucks were hurtling towards. It looked like a giant block of Cadbury Milk Chocolate, 3 billion grams. But Spike had seen enough of them to know that was a portal to a probably anti-human dimension. The crazy airport fuckers were driving towards certain, non-chocolately death.

 

Just as the panic set in, the roar of a motorbike ripped across the Queen-filled air.

 

His beautiful saviour with pointy up, unmoving hair ripped into the race of airport machinery, yelling out “SPIKE!” in his poofiest voice.

 

Angel neared the baggage carrier, which was tied for first place with the little orange and white machine, jumping off the bike and onto swinging end of the carrier. He crawled over the second tray and jumped onto the first, reaching Spike with a relieved sigh.

 

“Hi baby. You look sorta kinky. You sure you want me to release you?”

 

The droll look on Spike’s face just made Angel chuckle as he released the rope bonds.

 

When he was free, Spike grabbed Angel’s face and smashed his lips against the poof’s.

 

“Thanks for saving me, again.”

 

Angel shook the praise off his shoulders, grabbed Spike’s hand and leapt off the speeding baggage carrier seconds after he released the pin of the trays.

 

The green wheeled lumps of suitcase crashed into the red conveyor-belt thing. The collision caused the machine to overturn and explode all over the tarmac.

 

A Blaxton head rolled away from the wreckage, and Spike understood. The airport workers were trying to get home. And he was their sacrifice. Blaxtons had an uncanny fetish for weird-shaped pieces of machinery and tarmac, so their natural habitats on Earth were airports. 

 

As the vamps sped away from the scene, Spike’s arms thread tightly around his lover’s waist. The motorbike rumbled like a poofy vamp. 

 

“Why Queen?” Spike screamed into Angel’s ear.

 

“Apparently it’s a portal opening chant in Ancient Blaxtonian.”

 

Behind them, the sky rained down bite sized pieces of milk chocolate as the machines disappeared into the night with only a whisper of the words _Mr Fahrenheit_. __

The (thank goodness I can stop listening to the song now) End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joss and Fox own the characters of BtVS and AtS. He lets us pervert them. Isn’t he nice? Cadbury, including their [brilliant ad](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvZnjOwFh2U) **that you have to watch to get this fic** , is owned by the people who own Cadbury. Don’t Stop Me Now has been used by many people for commercials, including my city for their toll bridge. Yes, don’t stop me on the toll bridge, get an electronic gizmo instead!


End file.
